Finding A New Beginning
by dArkAnge04
Summary: My version of what happens after the ending. This takes place three years after the ending. Please read and review


I do not own No.6 sadly...I already miss the show.

* * *

><p>Sion carefully placed the sleeping child in his bed before tucking him in and placing a kiss on his forehead. Bennie, short for Benvolio, was already three and Sion and Karan loved having the bright faced child with them. He reminded them daily of the struggles they both had been through in order to get to this new stage in their lives. Sion walked downstairs to the main room of the Karan bakery where he still resided to see his mom preparing the menu for the next day.<p>

The reconstruction was continuing on as Sion had hoped. He had envisioned a place where the West District and the former No.6 was living together in harmony. He had wished for a city where people co-existed and there was no wall separating them. The first year was difficult as people had a hard time changing their old lifestyles but soon enough the citizens of the old No.6 and the West District found a middle ground to work with.

Exactly three years after the destruction of the wall and the chaos that ran rampant in the streets of No.6, Sion finally let out a long sigh. He hadn't had the time or energy to think about his past with all the responsibilities that had suddenly been pushed on him.

"Mom, I'm going to pay a visit to Safu. I will be back later." Sion wore his shoes and placed a kiss on his mom's cheek. Karan told him to wait for a second before coming out with a beautiful vase containing colorful flowers. Sion smiled at her before he left the house, carrying the vase carefully.

Sion jogged quickly to the remnants of the wall. He walked along the rubble which was adorned with candles. The people of the new city had placed candles around the rubble to mark the anniversary of the wall's fall and honor all those who had died that day. When he reached the smiling portrait of Safu in the middle of the rubble, he knelt down and placed the vase in front of the picture.

"Happy Unity Day Safu!" He smiled brightly at the picture before softening his expression towards her. "I am sorry I haven't visited more. I know mom has come to see you a lot but I guess I have been a little busy." He paused. He wished he could've been speaking to Safu instead of her picture.

"The city is growing, people are really working well together. You would be happy. The area of the forest folk has been rebuilt." As he said that his mind quickly wandered to Nezumi. He wished he had seen him in the past three years but no one knew where Nezumi was. He had kept in touch with Inukashi and Rikiga but even they hadn't heard from Nezumi.

"I wish you were here. I wish Nezumi was here." He spoke with a longing sadness in his voice. He shook his head lightly and brought his smile back on his face. "Bennie is growing really well! And mom's shop is booming right now. Everything is great thanks to you Safu."

"Don't give her all the credit. I'd like to think we all pitched in a little." The voice behind Sion seemed very familiar even though he hadn't heard it in a while. He was afraid to turn away in case he might find no one behind him.

"Sion. You could at least say hello." The voice said after the pause between them. Sion slowly turned around to see the familiar black fabric waving in the wind. He saw the same soft gray eyes that he knew three years ago. His hair was a little longer but still up in its ponytail.

Sion breathed Nezumi's name before looking down at the ground. His white bangs shielded his eyes from Nezumi's vision. Nezumi smirked a little and started walking towards him. Without a single glance, Sion knew he was coming towards him. He slowly rose from the ground and fully turned towards Nezumi. Nezumi stood inches away from Sion and placed his hand under Sion's chin, making their eyes meet. Nezumi quickly leaned in and captured Sion's lips. The kiss was soft and light, just like their last meeting. When they broke apart they both grinned. Sion's eyes strayed for a second to Safu's face in the portrait.

_I knew we would meet again._ _Thank you Safu from bringing Nezumi back. _

Sion smiled at Safu before he grabbed Nezumi's hand as they started walking toward the bakery. The moon light shone on Sion's red eyes brightening them even more. As they walked away from Safu, Sion leaned his head on Nezumi's shoulder.

"How long are you staying? I'm sure Bennie would love for you to read to him." Sion asked with hope in his voice.

Nezumi smiled to himself and squeezed Sion's hand. _I'd like to stay wherever you are forever._

* * *

><p>AN: I have been super busy but I loved the show and just had to do a short follow up to the end. Hope you guys like it. Read and Review :)_  
><em>


End file.
